


Warm My Chest.

by sunbabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Kink Awakening, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot, Well - Freeform, Window Sex???, some praise kink, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbabe/pseuds/sunbabe
Summary: Though, this time, it felt a bit embarrassing. It felt as if everyone's eyes focused on them, and it didn't...bother him as much as he thought it would've. But that was a mess of thoughts for another time. For now, he wanted to focus on the fact that Boreas was back from his trips and that they could be together. After all, Boreas was beginning to leave more often - something that Thomas hated that but knew that his work required such - so they tried to make most of what time they would have.--Thomas and Boreas spend the night together, while they still have the time too.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Warm My Chest.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest ive written in ages help  
> i blame telepatía by kali uchis for this

The windows of Boreas's apartment overlooked the city, often giving a magnificent sight. Thomas loved sitting nearby while writing, as the scenery helped him think. Although, right now, that wasn't why he was thinking about this place. The reason why it rang through his mind was the fact that Boreas had him pinned to the glass, kissing him into a breathless state. Of course, Thomas loved when Boreas acted as such. A faint warmth of arousal filled their bodies, moving like a river burning through their veins. It warmed their chests and bodies, clinging to one another in an attempt to feed into that pressure. 

Though, this time, it felt a bit embarrassing. It felt as if everyone's eyes focused on them, and it didn't...bother him as much as he thought it would've. But that was a mess of thoughts for another time. For now, he wanted to focus on the fact that Boreas was back from his trips and that they could be together. After all, Boreas was beginning to leave more often - something that Thomas hated that but knew that his work required such - so they tried to make most of what time they would have. 

Soon though, things would return to normal. Thankfully, it was only a momentary shift between them. Thomas wrapped his arms around Boreas's neck, clinging to him as if he were a lifeline. Boreas's hands grasped his waist, gentle but firm, pressing closer and closer until it felt like they had merged due to the closeness. After a few minutes, they separated as they both tried to catch their breath. Boreas offered a gentle smile towards the other before pressing a kiss to his lover's forehead, 

" I missed you, Ya Amar. " 

" I missed you too. " 

Thomas uttered softly, his hands moving to tangle into the other’s hair. A look of content and care crossed his expression before he shifted, standing on the tips of his toes to catch another kiss. This time it was gentler, a reflection of the love that followed the passion. One of Boreas’s hands raised, gently cupping the other’s face. Thomas tilted his head into the touch as they continued to kiss, Boreas’s tongue pressing against the seam of Thomas’s lips - a gentle question of invitation. 

And Thomas complied, opening his mouth once again for the other to evade. Their tongues met for a moment before Thomas allowed Boreas to continue his exploration of his mouth. He sighed through his nose, a feeling of comfort beginning to turn his body to mush. He was sure that if it weren’t for the glass and Boreas holding him in place, he would’ve slipped to the floor. No matter what he did, it seemed that Boreas always managed to make him turn into putty. 

Although, arousal still made itself known between the two. And the fact that they were still both rather stiffly dressed - more of Boreas than anything else. Thomas could feel the warmth between his legs, intoxicating his entire body. And some part of him desperately wanted to move against Boreas, a need for relief and a want for touch. They separated from the kiss, exhaling sharply before sucking in a breath. 

Boreas shifted his head down, nipping gently at the other’s neck. The action earned him a soft whine, and hands tugging softly in his hair. And while Boreas would be tempted to return to his bedroom with the other, he found that he was becoming too impatient at the moment. He would make up for such later on, allowing them a more drawn out session. 

He could feel Thomas shift against him, trying to gain some friction between them. This brought a chuckle from the male, who pressed a few more kisses to the other’s neck before shifting back. The lack of warmth and pressure earned a whine from Thomas, who tried to chase after the other’s touch,

“ Easy, Ya Amar, “

Boreas hummed as he quickly slipped his jacket off, discarding it somewhere in a crumpled pile, where it would be forgotten until later. He then returned to the other, pressing warmly against him and pressing a kiss to his forehead. There was always a gentleness between them, as Boreas had made it clear that he would only ever treat Thomas with kindness. And that was one of the things Thomas had come to adore about his lover, among many other things.

How ridiculous this was, Thomas thought. Boreas was really the man of his dreams, who really just waltzed into his life one day. And the rest was history, it seemed. But they were happy, and that was what mattered. 

Though, his thoughts were quickly shifted when he felt the other grasp his hips once more, pressing kisses to his neck. Boreas’s thigh - which was considerably much bigger than his own - found a place between Thomas’s, adding a slight pressure to his crotch. Thomas whined as he ground against it, a small sigh of pleasure escaping his lips while Boreas continued to nip away at his neck - leaving marks that would surely be there for the next few days. And that thought caused a small flash of pride to rise in his chest, knowing that he would have marks left by Boreas. And the other shared that feeling, the pride of knowing that he marked the other and that they could be seen warmed his entire body. 

They were rather possessive of one another, if anything. And they often fed into those feelings with teeth marks and gentle bruises or scratch marks left behind by these sessions. And that was something both took great pride within. Even if afterwards, Thomas grew embarrassed and Boreas teased him for that loss of confidence. 

Thomas wheezed out a moan when he felt the other bite down on the junction of his shoulder and neck, his lower half grinding down on his thigh in a particular manner, causing a faint burst of stars to flicker over his vision. It felt like heaven, really. A soft lament came from his lips over how he missed the feeling, his voice cracking when he felt Boreas shift his leg to meet the other’s movements.

“ D-do that again, “

Thomas utter breathlessly, trying to get that feeling again. Boreas, admittedly, felt his pants tighten much more than they should’ve at those words, but he blamed that on the sight before him. The disheveled man, with half open eyes and a pleading voice was more than enough to tempt him, especially since it felt like ages since the two had last really gotten to have time together like this, though when in reality, he supposed it's only been a couple of months. He supposed he missed having any sort of time with the other, but he would take anything he could. And Thomas shared the sentiment, as both were rather clingy. 

Boreas hummed faintly in response, taking note of the other’s plea. He pressed his knee upwards, delighting in the way that Thomas met the movement. He continued to leave marks across his neck, leaving soft kisses after the bites. And once he was pleased with the patterned mess of dark colors across his neck, he moved to grasp the edge of his shirt, tugging upwards. 

“ Arms up, love. “

Thomas shifted slightly, dazed and wanting, his arms shifting upwards at the words. Boreas rewarded the movement with a kiss to the corner of his mouth, before lifting the shirt and tugging it off. He tossed it somewhere, not caring for where it landed. He shifted back, gently nudging the other’s hips with his hands as he worked on pulling off the other’s pants. A small whine left Thomas - who really didn’t care whether he had clothes on or not - although it was silenced when Boreas pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

“ Easy, easy. “ 

A soothing voice, earning a happy noise from the other. Boreas knew how he could get, Thomas’s mind getting lost and his need overtaking his body. He always found it rather cute how needy the other would become, trying to chase after the touch as much as he possibly could. And something about that was just as attractive, given that Boreas knew that he was the only one who could cause such a reaction. 

He peppered more kisses along the other’s body to momentarily sate his want for touch, while his fingers nimbly tugged off Thomas’s pants. Working on getting rid of the belt, and unbuckling them. 

“ Do you need help? “

Thomas asked softly, his voice hazy as his hands rested against Boreas’s shoulders. His head was tilted to the side, watching him intently. Even with the haze in his eyes, Boreas knew that his mind was starting to clear. He placed more kisses along his chest and torso, shaking his head as he began to tug the other’s pants down. 

“ Just lift your legs, “ 

He hummed, pulling the piece of clothing down further. Thomas lifted one leg at a time, letting Boreas slip them off before he discarded them to the side. Which now left Thomas in nothing but his boxers - which gave sight to his erection rather well - and Boreas still fully dressed. 

“ Hey, “

Thomas grumbled as he shifted, reaching to tug at the other’s shirt. Leaning forwards, he pressed himself against the other and began to kiss at his neck, humming against his skin. Thomas began to plant soft kisses, before peeking up towards the other from under dark lashes. He found it rather unfair that he was the only one who was basically naked, plus he wanted better access to the other’s skin. He missed the warm feeling, and his fingers itched to touch, 

“ Please? “

Even if the question wasn’t fully voiced, Boreas understood by the actions. And who was he to deny his dearest. He allowed the other to unbutton his shirt, working to pull it off. His movements were a bit more hurried, Boreas finding such endearing. A small hum of delight came from Thomas as he leaned forwards, latching onto the space below Boreas’s neck, gently biting there. A deep grumble rose from Boreas’s throat at the action, his hands finding home on Thomas’s hips and gently squeezing. 

In response, Thomas pressed forwards. Boreas’s thigh became trapped between Thomas’s as he continued to bite at the other’s neck and chest, a pleased hum coming from his throat. Their minds began to fuzz over, only focused on the presence and warm touch of the other. Thomas shifted, moving to reach under the other’s chin, suckling a dark mark there. Afterwards, he returned to the other’s neck, biting and kissing the skin. 

Boreas shifted, managing to delatch the other from his neck, although a soft sound of protest was received during this. It was rather cute, but he was getting a bit impatient. As much as he would’ve liked to let Thomas have his way with nibbling his skin and leaving his marks everywhere, he had other things in mind. He cupped the other’s face, letting his thumb run over the other’s bottom lip. And as if it were an instinct, Thomas opened his mouth. Boreas smiled faintly, before gently pressing his thumb into the other’s mouth. He leaned forwards, closing his lips around the digit and pressed his tongue against it. That raised a thought within his mind, but he knew that he would have to save such for later. Instead, he pulled his thumb back, replacing it with two fingers, 

“ Suck. “

He gently commanded, Thomas following with no hesitation. He wrapped his lips around the digits, pressing his tongue against the pads of his fingers. Boreas let his other hand wander, finding home on the male’s chest. He gently twisted the other’s nipple, relishing in the small whimper that came from the muffled mouth. Once he felt satisfied, momentarily at least, he retracted his fingers. He then moved to pull the other’s boxers down, his smile widening slightly at the sight before him. Thomas always looked so pretty like this, and sometimes he wished he could find a way to keep these moments captured forever. 

“ Turn around and bend over, “

The red grew heady on the male’s face while his eyes shut. He gave a soft nod of understanding as he turned, letting his forehead rest against the glass while he planted his hands on the sides of his face, attempting to keep some sort of stability. The coolness of the glass contrasted with the burning warmth of his face, and he found relief within the feeling. He exhaled softly, his breath fogging the window. And as he peered down, it began to register that if someone had tried to look hard enough, they might have been able to see them. 

Though, his thoughts were shaken before blanking as he felt a finger press against his entrance, with added coolness. Ah. They had lube stored around the house in safe places for whenever they had their little escapades, and it was likely that Boreas had retrieved one. Maybe he didn’t notice right away due to the consuming desire and warmth that ate away at his mind. Oh well, he could care less either way. He was just thankful for the other’s caution and the fact that the other was beginning to start the process of fucking him. 

He whimpered as he felt the second finger accompany the first, both beginning to move in earnest. A soft moan escaped his lips as he pressed his hips back, trying to gain more feeling. And Boreas delivered, by scissoring his fingers. Another moan left the male as he tilted his head, letting his cheek rest against the coolness. 

And as he stood there, legs shaking to hold himself up, the thought returned. Something within him couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility that someone could’ve seen them, and it made him warm. Like something about this made him even more needy. How embarrassing. But he would save the deeper thoughts for later, only wanting to focus on the warmth and the pleasure that rushed through his body as the other continued to move his fingers. Boreas had adapted a rather consistent pace with his fingers, moving them in and out. Thomas began to cant his hips against the feeling, sighing with happiness.

His mind drunk with pleasure, he barely noticed when the other had removed his fingers. Though, his attention returned quickly when he felt the other prodding his entrance with his dick. His breath began to shake, Boreas grasping his hips and helping him steady himself. Thomas leaned further against the glass, trying to keep himself settled. Boreas grinned at the sight, beginning to push in while leaning over and pressing a small kiss against the back of his neck. A moan left the male, his breaths fogging the window with his pants and whines. 

Boreas soon bottomed out, his hips flushed against the other’s ass. They both exhaled softly and sharply, pleased with the connection. Thomas let out another huff, moving gently against the other as he peered over his shoulder, 

“ Move, please… “

Thomas managed to croak out, his voice shaking as he spoke. He didn’t trust his voice after that, but Boreas took that as a means to continue his ministrations. He drew back, before thrusting forwards. Thomas inhales sharply at the movement, before whining loudly as he felt fingers press along his chest. He arched his back, trying to lean into the touch. Boreas slid the digits across the other’s torso, matching the movements with the thrusting of his hips.

Slow and playful, if anything. 

Thomas wanted to ask him to move faster, harder,  _ anything,  _ but given that Boreas still managed to hit that spot inside that made stars shine across his vision, all he could manage was huffs and whimpers as he tried to grind back on the other, trying to gain something more of out him. Hands returned to his hips, followed by a warmth leaning over his back,

“ Is there something you want, love? “

Oh. He was making it a game now, wasn’t he? Thomas supposed he could play along now, although he wasn’t sure how long he could last. He was already wanting to cave in and beg, but he also didn’t like the position too much. Purely because he couldn’t see the other, or really do anything with him. So, gathering his thoughts and what mental strength he had, he made this clear. 

“ I don’t think this position is doing much, “

He huffed as he turned to peer at the other. Boreas seemed to consider this for a moment before catching onto what he was suggesting. He knew that the other had a point, and one that he had agreed with. So, he moved to pull out, ignoring the lewd sound of his erection leaving the other’s entrance. A small sigh left Thomas, who almost regretted what he had said, but he brushed the thought away as he shifted to turn around, facing Boreas. 

He offered a thin smile before reaching forwards and capturing the other’s lips within a kiss. Boreas happily returned it, biting on the other’s lower lip as his hands returned to his hips. They slid down, mapping out the skin and curves of the other’s body before resting on the backside of his thighs. He then moved to pick the other up, a soft squeak leaving Thomas at the movement. Boreas took this chance to slip his tongue within the other’s mouth - the kiss becoming a clashing of tongue and teeth. Boreas moved to rest Thomas against the glass, the male arching away from the cold before finding that his body warmed the glass enough for him to return. 

They broke apart gasping for breath, Thomas resting his forehead against Boreas’s. They stayed like that for a few moments, a rather blissful look crossing Thomas’s face. A smile came from the other, before he moved to press himself back into the other. Another sharp inhale of breath, followed by a soft sigh of content. His head fell to rest on the other’s shoulder, letting out a mixture of noises as Boreas began to move again, this time moving Thomas with him. His arms wrapped around the other’s neck, clinging to him as they moved in tandem. 

Both began to lose themselves within the pleasure, a peaceful but burning feeling washing over them as they continued to move. Thomas kissed Boreas once again, this one being much more gentle and lingering. 

His fingers tangled in his hair, gently tugging through it as they kissed and Boreas continued to move. Thomas tried to move his hips with him, though it proved much harder than he had originally thought. And with his cock rubbing between their bodies, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. All it took was a few more calculated thrusts - this position allowed for much better movement, especially against his prostate - and Boreas gently biting the space below his chin for him to break. With a whine and an all body shake, Thomas came.

White splatter between the two, staining their torsos as Boreas continued to shift his hips. Thomas whimpered softly as he let his head slump back against the window while Boreas pressed their hips together. Boreas kept biting his neck and leaving gentle marks across his skin. Thomas hummed softly, his fingers playing with the other’s hair as he soon reached his completion. 

With a last thrust and pressing up to kiss Thomas, Boreas came. Thomas moaned at the warmth that filled him, his breath shaking as they separated. Boreas smiled softly at him before leaning forwards and pressing a small kiss to his forehead, 

“ You did so well, “

The male hummed his praise, beginning to shower the other in soft kisses. Still pressed inside of him, Boreas moved away from the window. He made his way to the bathroom, setting the other down gently and sliding out of him once more, although this time it was much more permanent for the night. He then began to run a bath, helping Thomas settle inside the warm water. He’d bathe after he finished caring for Thomas, although he did wipe the cum off his chest with a warm rag, given he always came first in Boreas’s mind. Smiling gently and pressing another kiss to his forehead, Boreas began to wash the other. Gently cleaning his body and hair, pressing soft kisses here and there while uttering words of soft praise.

The warm flush and tired look on the other’s face was one of the greatest rewards that Boreas ever found himself with. He was always beautiful when he looked like this, and it always caused a pang of pride to rise within his chest. 

Once the other was finished, he wrapped him within a towel and lifted him, carrying him back to the bedroom and began to dry him off. Once he was finished, he grabbed one of his own nightshirts, slipping it over the other’s head and helping him into bed. He knew the other would be wanting cuddles soon, so he decided to hurry and wash himself before returning to his lover. And soon enough, after having spent time washing himself clean and slipping on night clothes, he returned to the bed. 

And much like he had expected, Thomas was all too happy to greet him. He shifted, clinging onto the other’s side as he laid down. Boreas smiled faintly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before peppering his face with kisses,

“ Good night, Ya Amar. I love you. “


End file.
